


Naruto Drabbles

by Maldoror_Chant



Series: Mal's Collected Drabbles [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, various pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldoror_Chant/pseuds/Maldoror_Chant
Summary: For a 'Give me a prompt!' challenge I did on LJ way back in the day





	1. Leather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For lj user vampyreranger, GaaraxLee, prompt: "Leather"

It was funny - the fleeting thought a result of the last firing of Lee's neurones before the whole set shut down under the effect of massive blood flow redirection to other parts of the body - it was funny how Gaara was exciting to look at dressed, and even more exciting to look at naked, but-

Gaara unbuckled his belt and slipped the dark leather of his coat from shoulders the color of pale sand.

\- but watching Gaara _undress_ was- was- guh.


	2. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For lj user keiko_kichi, GaaraxLee, prompt: betrayal (though in the end it's NOT betrayal :) )

Lee isn't particularly handsome. Gaara knows this, though his grasp of aesthetics is dodgy and he doesn't really care either way. Lee is a dedicated Shinobi, but most people Gaara knows are dedicated. Lee is not the brightest person of Gaara's acquaintance, or the strongest, and he's not the one who understands Gaara the most; that distinction would belong to Naruto.

Gaara watches Lee and tries to analyze the feeling between them, as he does most nights when Lee sleeps and Gaara doesn't. His contemplations have yet to produce any valid results. Love is like a butterfly; catch it and dissect it, and the beautiful fluttery thing turns into a chopped bug and no more. Yet still Gaara pokes and prods the feeling, trying to corner it. He can't seem to help himself.

Why does he feel this way towards Lee? Is it because he knows Lee would never betray him?

Like a cloud passing over the moon, the memory returns; also a nightly occurrence. As a child, Gaara had always been unstable and wild, but it was the betrayal that turned him into a monster. Scarred his soul the way the Sand scarred his forehead. Naruto dragged him out of the darkness, but it's still there in Gaara's core and a second betrayal would send him plunging again. 

But he knows Lee wouldn't betray him, simply because Lee would be so very, very bad at it. Lee could never pretend to love him, pretend to be his friend and secretly let hate gather like poison in a wound. The very thought is an antithesis of Lee's nature. 

Gaara pokes and prods the butterfly. And realizes that no, once again he's failed to capture the essence of the feeling between himself and this sleeping man. Lee wouldn't betray him, but that's not why Gaara loves him. It just makes it safe for him to do so.


	3. Strength Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For lj user priestess123, IruKakaGai, prompt: Strength training

When Konoha learned that the three of them had gotten together, there wasn't so much as an eyebrow raised in the entire village. After all, ninja led rather unusual lifestyles from day one, and the concept of 'normal' was best left to civilians. As for Kakashi and Gai falling into bed, that wasn't a surprise to anyone; hell, there'd been a pool running on when they'd get together since they were both sixteen and challenging each other every two weeks. But that they'd shacked up with Iruka...well, Konoha as a whole thought that was odd. Kakashi and Gai were equals, seasoned Jounin and amongst the five strongest in the village, that was a good alliance by Shinobi standards. But Iruka was a Chuunin, nowhere near their level, and not even a field man, just a teacher. Bit of a disparity there, some said.

It was also odd how Kakashi and Gai's challenges didn't abate despite them getting it on. Indeed, they spent most of their free time either training intensely or battling each other with more fervor (at least on Kakashi's part) than ever before.

Finally Jiraiya decided to get to the bottom of this (and hopefully collect scrumptious details for his next Icha Icha series, 'The Gay Volumes'). It took an order from a Sannin, a chummy evening and a surprising number of bottles of sake before Iruka was pickled enough to spill the beans.

"It's because of our arrangement," Iruka said, negotiating his way around the word 'arrangement' like someone who'd had a good deal too much to drink but was too much of a teacher to slur.

"Ah? And what's that? Here, have some more."

"Thanksh- thanks. Yes, it all works out for the best," said Iruka with the solemnity of the truly toasted. "They get a lot of good training out of it, and there's a lot less argument now that whoever wins gets to be in the middle and top the other. And they're both too tired to bitch about me getting them both. Shay, this is good, are you shure it's not too strong?"

The next morning, once Jiraiya spread the word after a reasonable six hours of keeping his promise to not tell anyone, ever, Konoha got a collective realignment of their estimation of the get-together, as well as a reminder that in ninja terms, strength was a relative concept.


	4. Drive You Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For lj user you_create, GaaraxLee, prompt: Drive You Home, by Garbage

Gaara avoids being alone with Lee, and rarely talks to him about anything other than the diplomatic business that brings the Leaf Jounin to Suna. Despite three years of this treatment, Lee tries with unremitting cheer to be friendly without the least sign of discouragement, but then again that's just Lee. Gaara is never rude, tries not to be hurtful, keeps his distance.

When Lee returns to his lodgings, or even when he takes the three-day hike back to Konoha, Gaara follows him, the power of Shukaku roiled around him like a cloak of darkness, keeping him hidden in shadows beyond Lee's perception. It's a somewhat pointless gesture, since Lee will go on missions for Konoha as soon as Gaara returns to his own duties, but the Kazekage can't seem to help himself. Lee is something precious to him; Gaara will do his best to make sure he gets home safely and protect him from the dangerous things out there. 

Including Gaara.


	5. Sex At The Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For lj user red_rahl, GaaraxLee, prompt: sand sex at the beach

Gaara thinks he loves the ocean. It's so big his feelings can't fully encompass it, but he does believe he loves that immensity, that calm, passive power, so deep it's drowned the moon in its water, so great it's broken up the starlight and washed it onto the beach in waves. Gaara feels tiny, insignificant besides it, he feels powerless, and all these are very unusual but rather nice feelings for the bearer of Shukaku.

"Lee," Gaara said, without glancing away from the play of moonlight on waves, "get out of the water, it's freezing. If you're having a hard time getting rid of that sand, just tell me and I'll deal with it."

There's a small embarrassed 'Yeep!" and the sound of hasty thrashing around in the water. Gaara, who can't swim, goes back to his contemplation while his lover tries once more to clean up (sex at the beach wasn't all it'd been made out to be).


	6. Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For lj user sesshiyuki, Gaara and Lee, prompt: ghosts, in connection to Gaara's gourd.  
> Turned into a Gaara-only genfic however

The fundamental nature of ghosts is that someone is still there, still cares strongly enough to defy death itself. 

After Naruto shattered all of Gaara's beliefs with one punch, he took that one, too. Gaara spent the night staring at his gourd. This...wasn't his mother; her spirit wasn't what had protected him all this time. Maybe she'd imbued the Sand with some of her hate for the village, some will to protect the living vengeance she'd left behind, but it wasn't _her_. What had moved the Sand since was loneliness and fear and hate, it was Gaara himself.

Gaara stared at the gourd and forced himself to realize there was nothing in there but sand and a shitload of chakra. Nothing haunted it but the past.

Gaara would have preferred a ghost.


	7. Container

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For lj user dragonsrose4, GaaraxShino, prompt: "I know what it's like to be a container"

Shino runs his hands over Gaara's unblemished skin and feels ugly, alien chakra patterns run beneath it. Shino doesn't mind, is used to skittering under the skin, but as he caresses a smooth back with no scars or holes, he wishes his lover had openings in his flesh like he does, to let it out. It wouldn't be so bad if, from time to time, Gaara could let it out...


	8. Fairy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For lj user jordi124, GaaraxLee, prompt: Fairy (which I totally mangled)

"Fairies are great! They're cute, they flit around giving people good advice and- and- fixing shoes and- and leading lost travelers back to the road and making flowers bloom and- Gaara, please let him go, it will have all sorts of consequences if you kill an envoy, even from Mist. Um, I mean any envoy, really."

Fortunately for the Mist ninja currently pinned to the wall by a crushing wave of sand, Gaara hadn't truly understood why the man's taunt to Lee - 'oh, you're the Konoha fairy who hangs around Suna, right?' - had been an insult; Gaara had only reacted to the tone. That being said, he _really_ hadn't liked the tone, and had reacted predictably for one who was fairly new at love and all the messy, protective instincts that went with it. 

It took another two minutes of Lee talking very fast and being very persuasive for Gaara to let go of the envoy, who appeared to have changed his mind about being scathing and insulting in underhand ways and attacking and embarrassing the Kazekage through his dubious choice of boyfriends.


End file.
